


Crazy Love

by PossessedJoker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I just had this idea and went for it, M/M, Not a Crossover, Soulmates, character based on Jerome from Gotham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 16:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: Amy has a twin brother, Jerome, what happens when it is revealed he is the Doctors soul mate? And worse Prisoner Zero has seriously messed up his mind. Can the Doctor fix his soulmate or is it already too late?The character Jerome is based on the character from Gotham, however you don't need to have seen that to understand this story as I am only basing the character on him, this character will have some differences from the one from Gotham. This is not a crossover. I simply love the type of character that Jerome is and thought a version of him would be awesome in Doctor Who.





	1. The Eleventh Hour Part 1

"Dear Santa, thanks for all the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you," The small red haired girl paused, looking down to see her twin brother staring at the sinister crack on the wall,his expression almost scaringly vacant, "but honest it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know its not cause at night there are voices. So...please, please could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or..."

Pausing mid sentence, the girl tilted her head in confusion as a groaning, wheezing sound filled the room, resulting in a loud CRASH which made her eyes shoot open from their closed position as she prayed.

"Back in a moment," She hurried to grab her red flashlight, shining it out of the small windows in her room, staring wide eyed at the box lying on its side, having destroyed the shed which once resided there, labelled 'POLICE BOX'.

"Thank you, Santa. Common Jerome!" A surprised, yet grateful, smile appeared on her face as she grabbed the hand of the small boy still staring at the crack, a cheerful smile taking up his blank expression as she pulled him from the room and out of their house. 

 

Cautiously walking up to the blue box, Jerome hid behind his sister, clutching onto her shoulders, having to hunch over to hide behind her due to his taller frame. A grappling hook flying out of the box caused the twins to stagger back, suppressing a gasp as they waited in awe. Two pale hands appeared from the box, gripping the side and yanking up to reveal a man with soaking wet floppy hair and bright green eyes, his clothes raggedy, a raggedy man. 

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples! I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving, that's new, never had cravings before." Wide eyed, the twins gaped at the strange man as he ranted, speechless about what to say. 

"Woah! Look at that!" Climbing onto the edge, his foot hanging over, the man gasped at the sight, hidden from the twins curious gazes. 

"Are you okay?" Cautious, the girl made sure her timid brother stayed behind her as she addressed the stranger. 

"Just had a fall. All down there, right to the library, hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet." 

"I was in the swimming pool." The raggedy man frowned at her, shaking his head as though his statement should be common knowledge.

"You said you were in the library." Her Scottish accent grew stronger as she questioned the man with her usual amount of sass.

"So was the swimming pool."

"Are you a police man?" Glancing back at her brother who stood motionless, a small smile on his face as he watched the conversation.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" Leaning forwards, the man narrowed his eyes, analysising the small girl.

"Did you come about the crack in our wall?" She shined the light in his face, watching as he grew confused.

"What cra-ahhh?" Crying out in pain during the question, the man fell from the side of the box, landing in a fatal position on the muddy ground.

"Are you alright, mister?" Stepping forwards concerned, she let go of her brother, watching as he crept up to the man, peeing down at him with a perplexed expression. 

"No, it's fine, it's okay. This is all perfectly nor-" Resting on his knees, he let out a breathe of gold dust as he gasped, the small ginger boy reaching out a shaky hand to touch it before it evaporated into the air.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know yet, I'm still cooking." His hands shone with the a gold energy as he answered the girl, ignoring the boy now staring at his hands in awe, "Does it scare you?"

"No, it just looks a bit weird."

"Can I touch it?" Jerome's quiet question went unheard as his sister spoke.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" He smiled kindly a her, reaching a glowing hand to swirl around the air near the boys head, having somehow heard his silent question.

"Yes. Well...it scares me, not my brother, my brother likes it."

"Well then no time to lose. I'm the Doctor.Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." The man, the Doctor, spoke jumping to his feet before turning and walking directly into a tree, falling onto his back as the girl rushed to him while the boy giggled.

"Are you alright?"

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." The Doctor spoke annoyed before jumping up again and walking to the house with the twins rushing to follow behind. 

 

 

 

"If you're a Doctor, why does you box say 'Police'?" Staring at the girl, the Doctor bit into an apple, immediately spitting it out as he coughed.

"That's disgusting! What is that?" 

"An apple."

"Apples are rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you loved them." The red head complained, glaring confused up at the man.

"No, no, I love yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt."

Darting to the fridge, Jerome pulled out one of the strawberry yoghurts, quickly handing it to the Doctor, who immediately spat it back out, again. 

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." He spat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve disgusted.

"You said it was your favourite."

"New mouth, new rules. It's like eating after you cleaned your teeth, everything tastes WRONG-" Yelling, The Doctor slapped a hand to his head.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish, fry something." 

 

For the next half hour, the twins made different foods from bacon to bread and butter. Finally, the strange man settled on fish fingered and custard, she had some vanilla ice cream while Jerome insisted he try the new food combination and had the same as the Doctor.

"Funny." Watching him drink the custard from the bowl, she commented as Jerome nodded agreeing. 

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your names?" 

"Amelia Pond, and this is my brother Jerome." She spoke for him as she saw her brother stuffing his face with food, unable to respond. 

"Oh those are brilliant names. Amelia and Jerome Pond. Like names from a fairytale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

"No. Had to move to England.It's rubbish." Amelia sighed, disheartened by their location.

"So what about you mum and dad then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." 

"We don't have a mum or dad." Jerome frowned, glancing to the ceiling before continuing to eat.

"Just an aunt." Amelia finished for her brother sadly.

"I don't even have an aunt." The Doctor sighed, trying to change the subject as he took in their sad faces. 

"We don't need anyone! Amelia looks after us!" Jerome stopped eating, raising his voice as he pointed at his sister with a loving smile. 

"I bet she does." The Doctor smiled at the shy boy, "So, your aunt, where is she?"

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?" The Doctor asked outraged.

"We're not scared!"

"Course you're not, you're not scared of anything. Box falls out of sky, man falls out of box, man eats fish custard, and look at yous, just sitting there. So you know what I think?"

"What?" Jerome leans forwards on the table, waiting for the answer.

"Must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall."

 

 

 

"You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." The Doctor spoke whilst analysing the crack in the bedroom wall, Amelia standing by the door while Jerome resumed his spot sat on the floor staring vacantly at the crack. 

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Amelia handed an apple with a smiling face carved into it to the Doctor, neither of the two noticing Jerome.

"She sounds good your mum, I'll keep it for later." The Doctor smiled at her, moving back to face the ominous crack, "The wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's the thing, where's the drought coming from?"

Producing a glowing stick from his pocket, a sonic screwdriver, the Doctor scanned the wall before him quickly before speaking once again, "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked in doubt, fear creeping up on her.

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny, if you knocked this wall down, the crack would say put because the crack isn't in the wall." Tapping either side of the crack with his fingertips, the Doctor smiled at the new mystery. 

"Where is it then?" 

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two pats of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes can you hear-?"

"A voice. Yes." Amelia answered, looking concerned towards her brother who had still not moved.

Running towards the bedside cabinet, the Doctor grabbed a glass full of water, throwing the water onto the ground and returning to place the cup to the wall, listening more intently,  "Prisoner Zero-"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."The voice that came from Jerome was deep, startling the Doctor and Amelia, the Doctor staring at him in concern.

"That's what he hears, what does it mean?"

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison, and they've lost a prisoner. And do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall. Him, how long does he do that? Staring like that?" The Doctor paused in his explanation, finally seeing the expressionless Jerome, asking Amelia quietly.

"Since he started hearing the voice, he doesn't listen when I tell him to move, contact is the only way he listens,I have to drag him way. What's wrong with him?" Amelia looked at the Doctor with pleading eyes as he stared at her brother.

"I don't know, but its not good." Walking over, he kneeled down next to Jerome, relieving no response when he repeated his name, "Jerome? Jerome?"

"Okay, something is in his head, only one way to find out." The Doctor shrugged, taping his fingers onto the side of Jerome's head and entering his mind. 

Gasping wildly, the Doctor fell back away from the boy, "There's a block, I can't see. He can't possibly have done that, which means..."

"What? What does it mean?" Amelia stepped up to her brother, ready to shake him out of his daze.

"Which means it's not him, someone or something's putting that block there. Don't worry, I'll fix it." The Doctor finished, watching in concern as Amelia shook her brother who immediately snapped up, smiling at them.

"What are we doing?" His voice, innocent and small, rang out in the silence.

"Okay." The Doctor clapped his hands, moving the desk from the wall whilst talking, vowing he would help Jerome later, "The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or..."

"What?"

"You know when grown ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes." Rolling her eyes, Amelia muttered her answer.

"Everything's going to be fine." Smiling at the twins, he offered them his hand, holding them close before aiming his sonic at the crack, watching as it opened to reveal cell doors, a prison.

"PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED." A voice echoed through the crack.

"Hello? Helloooo?" Learning forwards, the Doctor jumped back in surprise as a large eye appeared in the crack, Jerome letting out a squeak as Amelia gasped.

"What's that?" Amelia asked after a long pause of silence before a blue light shot from the crack, hitting the Doctor's leg.

"There. You see, told you it would close. Good as new." The Doctor laughed slightly whilst digging in his trouser pocket, watching as the crack closed.

"What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No...I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message."Taking a small wallet card from his pocket, the Doctor opened it to see it glowing the same blue as the light that shot at him, reading intently he spoke, "Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." Running into the hallway, the Doctor spun around, staring at all the doors, desperately trying to figure out what he was missing, the twins running after him in confusion, "It's difficult. Brand new me, nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing...In the corner of my eye."

A defending chiming noise filled the silence, the Doctor's eye widening as he leapt down the stairs two at a time frantically,"no,no,no,no,no."

Watching Amelia run after him, Jerome froze, staring blankly at the door at the end of the corridor, tilting his head before he smiled and ran after his sister and the raggedy man. 

"I've got to get back in there, the engines are phasing, it's going to burn!"

"But it's just a box! How can a box have engines?" Amelia questioned just as Jerome caught up, stopping when he saw the Doctor collecting the grappling hook from the ground.

"It's not a box, it's a time machine." The statement made Jerome grin, his green eyes bright with wonder.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Disbelief covered Amelia's face as she stared quizzically at the man.

"Not for much longer if I can't get her stabilised. Five minute hope into the future should do it."

"Her? It's alive?" Stepping closer to the box, Jerome curiously touched the side, jumping when it hummed under his hand.

"Yes, of course, she's alive!" The Doctor paused, watching Jerome stroke the TARDIS, confused when she let out of hum, seemingly overjoyed to feel Jerome's presence.

"Can we come?" Amelia asked, smiling widely whilst gesturing towards herself and her brother.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes. I'll be right back." Jumping up onto the side of the box, the Doctor froze at Amelia's next words.

"People always say that."

Jumping down, the Doctor crouched by her side, speaking gently and reassuringly,"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor? Smile, before you go." Grabbing his hand, Jerome pulled him back, hugging his legs tightly before looking up at him.

Smiling widely at the boy, the Doctor ruffled his wild red hair with his hand before speaking, "And you! I'm going to fix whatever the bad alien did to your head, okay? Five minutes, I won't leave you to deal with it yourself."

Jumping back onto the side of the box, he grinned once again at the twins before letting himself fall into the box, the doors being pulled shut behind him.

"GERONIMO!"


	2. The Eleventh Hour Part 2

"MOVE OLD LADY!" Huffing out a laugh, his chest burning for air, the red head continued to run, jumping over the hood of a car and shoving people aside. He'd escaped, again. He knew it wouldn't last long, it never did, but at least he could have some fun. Rounding a corner, he wanted for the police cars to pass before releasing a sign of relief, his eyes alight with humour. Tying his striped shirt around his waist, he groaned, pushing himself off the wall and setting out to find some fun. Skipping down the back lane, he whistled a cheery tone whilst he used his pale hand to push his untamed hair back. 

 

 

"Amy! No, no! What are you doing?" Tilting his head to the side, Jerome's grin doubled in size at the sound of his sister name, stopping mid step to change directions and head towards the source of the voice. 

 

"Are you out of your mind?!" The voice, sounding so vaguely familiar to Jerome, carried on shouting.

 

"Who are you?" His sister's voice rang out, it was he first time he had heard it in months, she never visited him. Frowning at the thought, he stopped to see Amy holding a man against a car door, his tie trapped in the door, the unknown man made Jerome frown even more, he was too familiar. 

 

"You know who I am."

 

"No, really, who are you?" Sighing at Amy's stubbornness, Jerome decided to finally reveal himself, a large smirk replacing his frown.

 

"Kinky." Jumping up to sit on the hood of the car, Jerome watched as Amy paled, gasping in shock a the sight of him whilst the man looked at him confused.

 

"Sissy! Where've you been? I missed you. Who's this? Ooooh finally replaced Rory?" Stepping towards Amy, he threw his arm around her shoulder, grinning as she tensed

 

"J-Jerome? What?" Stuttering, Amy pushed his arm off, staring at him wide eyed, completely forgetting the Doctor and the situation they were in.

 

"I'm out!" A police siren sounded nearby as Jerome spoke, alerting Amy to the fact the police were looking for him and he had broken out, "Kinda."

 

"Why are you wearing that?" The Doctor, trying to catch up to what was happening, finally spoke up.

 

"Uhhh fancy dress. Who are you then? Oh ruuude. Didn't introduce myself. Hi gorgeous, I'm Jerome. Do I gotta give you the whole protective sibling talk, buddy?"

 

"It's me, the Doctor! Bit late. Sorry about that." Tugging at his tie with one hand, he flapped his other hand around as he spoke.

 

"It's really him Jerome." Amy spoke softly when seeing her brothers smile drop from his face, his whole demeanour turning deadly.

 

"12 years..."Clenching his fist, Jerome looked away as the Doctor started rambling about him being sorry.

 

"12 YEARS!" Charging forwards, Jerome grabbed the lapels of the Doctor's T-shirt, roughly shoving him against the car as he yelled, his voice turning raspy with anger, "YOU PROMISED TO HELP AND NOW LOOK AT ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH IT ON MY OWN!"

 

"I-I..."

 

"Jerome, not now, we don't have the time, Prisoner Zero is back and the whole world is ending. Please." Seeing the Doctor stutter, his eyes widening in horror as he realised he left the boy to deal with the alien in his head alone, Amy gently lay a hand on Jerome's shoulder, speaking softly, knowing how to handle his mood swings.

 

"Look at the sky. End of the world. Twenty minutes. Just twenty minutes, just believe me for twenty minutes."

 

Unlocking the car door Amy glanced at a sulking Jerome before turning back to the startled Doctor, "What do we do?"

 

"Stop that nurse!" The doctor ordered before running off, Amy swiftly following.

 

Rolling his eyes, Jerome giggled at the thought of the Doctor being back. Other than his sister, the Doctor was the only one he ever trusted or liked.

 

"The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and dog. Why?" Stopping in front of the bewildered nurse, the Doctor impatiently questioned, taking the phone of the man and analysing it. 

 

"Amy?" The nurse asked confused as she caught up to the Doctor, just as he handed the phone back.

 

"Hi. This is Rory, he's a...friend."

 

"Boyfriend." Rory corrected, a proud look on his face.

 

"Kind of boyfriend."

 

"Wow Ames, that was cold even for me!" Jerome snickered as he leisurely strolled up to them, throwing his arm around a startled Rory's shoulders.

 

"You're out?" Rory threw his Jerome's arm off him before he began to question his appearance, getting rudely interrupted by the Doctor before he could get an answer. 

 

"Man and dog, why?"

 

"Oh my god. It's him." Studying the Doctor, Rory's mouth gaped open in realisation. 

 

"Just answer his question, please." Amy rolled her yes, her voice heavy with annoyance. 

 

"It's him though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor."

 

"Yeah, he came back." The Doctor's eyes flickered back and forth between Amy and Rory as they talked about him while Jerome threw his head back in boredom, a sign coming from between his lips.

 

"He was a story! He was a game. He's why Jerome-" Grasping the lapels of his hospital attire, Jerome yanked him forward, his taller frame towering over Rory as his eyes turned dangerously dark.

 

"Man and dog! Why Roryyy? Tell him now!" Jerome snapped, his boredom taking its toll on him as Rory froze in terror.

 

"Sorry! Because he can't be there." The Doctor gently pulled Jerome back by his shoulder, concerned at the violent nature he just showed, before Rory continued to speak.

 

"Because he's in a hospital, in a coma."

 

"In a hospital, in a coma." Rory's eyes widened as the Doctor mirrored his speech, nodding his head in confirmation.

 

"Knew it. Multi-form, you see? Can disguise itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind." 

 

A viscous barking caused the four to spin around, immediately spotting Prisoner Zero at the other side of the park.

 

"Prisoner Zero." The Doctor spoke, stepping forward to stare at the creature in humanoid shape. 

 

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory spoke at the same time Jerome tilted his head in confusion, glaring at the creature as he asked, "Wait, that's Prisoner Zero??"

 

"Yeah." Amy answered them just as a giant eye, the same one from when they were children, floated over the village, a beam scanning the occupants as everyone stood and stared.

 

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver." Pointing his sonic screwdriver in the air, technology all over the park started to go haywire, a screaming old lady being sped past in her uncontrollable electric wheelchair caused Jerome to burst out laughing as he slapped his knee and pointed at her. 

 

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" The Doctor asked Prisoner Zero sarcastically as it growled, just before the sonic caused a telephone box to explode, shortly exploding itself. 

 

"No, no, don't do that!" He screamed in frustration, crouching down to mourn his destroyed screwdriver.

 

"Uh Doc? Big eye thingy is going." Jerome snickered at the scene, lazily pointing at the retreating spaceship. 

 

"No! Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is here! Come back!"

 

"Doctor! The drain, it just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy cut off his angry shouting as she watched Prisoner Zero disappear, pointing to when it had been.

 

"Well of course it did." The Doctor rolled his eyes as he glanced at the drain.

 

"What do we do now?"

 

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think, think!"

 

Seeing Jerome lay on the floor by the drain, the lid somehow having been removed by him, sticking his head as far down as he could to see where the alien had went, the trio quickly hurried over to him. 

 

Pulling him back out of the drain so he wouldn't fall in, the Doctor ran his eyes over the gingers face, seeing a speck of dirt on his cheek before Amy spoke up, "So, that thing, that hid in our house for 12 years?!"

 

"Duh." Rolling his eyes at his sister pointing out the obvious, a smirk playing on his face as he caught the Doctor's eyes lingering on his lips for a second too long before he turned to speak to Amy.

 

"Multi-forms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit stop."

 

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do, the same minute?" Amy narrowed her eyes at the Doctor, suspicious.

 

"They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through he crack, they got a fix, they're only late cause I am."

 

"What's he on about?" Rory asked, drawing the Doctor's attention to him.

 

"Nurse boy, give me your phone."

 

"Nurse boy, funny." Jerome repeated, testing the nickname out on his tongue as he giggled.

 

"How can he be real? He was never real." Rory continued on, ignoring Jerome.

 

"Phone, now, give me!" Making hand gestures, the Doctor got the phone from Rory.

 

"He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him. Jerome was so insistent he was real! That started it all! He can't be real. It's cra-" Wide-eyed, Amy quickly put her hand over his mouth to stop him from saying 'crazy', letting out a sigh of life seeing that Jerome was peeking over the Doctor's shoulder as they looked at the phone, having not heard Rory. At Amy's sudden reaction, Rory froze in realisation, knowing that nobody called Jerome crazy without receiving unpleasant consequences.

 

"These pictures, they're all the coma patients?" The Doctor questioned, oblivious to the panic in the other two, smiling slightly as Jerome leaned his head on his shoulder to see the phone clearly.

 

"Yes."

 

"No. They're all multi-forms. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." Quickly correcting Rory, the Doctor flipped through the eight pictures. 

 

"He had a dog though. There's a dog in a coma?"

 

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." 

 

"So what if a patient dreams of like...Godzilla or something? That could be dangerous." Jerome trailed off in thought, ignoring Amy's quick "not now Jerome".

 

"Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him," The Doctor pointed to Rory before continuing,"The good looking one?"

 

"Thanks." Rory rolled his eyes at the comment.

 

"Jeff."

 

"Ohh thanks!" Rory repeated sarcastically.

 

"Ugh, that man has abs of steel." Jerome groaned, mockingly fanning his face with his hand, causing the other three to turn and give him bewildered looks.

 

"How do you..."The Doctor trailed off, shaking his head at the slight jealous feeling he got, " Never mind. He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop! I need Jeff's laptop. You two," He pointed at Amy and Rory," get to the hospital, get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done. Jerome with me!" Grabbing the gingers arm, he ran off with him, taking him by surprise. 

 

 

"Hello! Laptop, gimme!" The Doctor demanded as he raced into the house and into Jeff's room, Jerome behind him giving a small wave with his fingers to Jeff who's eyes widened.

 

"No, no, no, no!" Jeff pleaded as the Doctor tried to steal the laptop from his hands.

 

"It's fine."

 

"It's mine. No wait!"

 

"Give. It. Here." Jerome snatched it, his eyes widening in glee at the sigh he saw on the computer screen. 

 

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff!" The Doctor muttered as he took the laptop from Jerome, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

"Ah, Jeffy here swings for the other team." Winking at Jeff, he ignored the blush on his face as he sat next to the Doctor, completely missing the Doctor's jealous look. 

 

"Gran!" Jeff spoke in surprise as his gran entered the room suddenly.

 

"What are you doing?" She questioned, not yet seeing Jerome who had his head down. 

 

"Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah and here they all are! All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The arrogance practically radiated out of the Doctor causing Jerome to smirk amused.

 

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore!"

 

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil."

 

"You can't just hack in on a cell like that!" 

 

"He just did!" Jerome snickered, drawing the attention of Jeff's gran who gasped surprised at seeing him.

 

"Oh Jerome! You shouldn't be here. You know I'll have to report you, dear!" She hurried out of the room as Jerome muttered "Spoilsport", the Doctor giving him a confused look before he started to talk in the conference call.

 

"Gentleman, hello. Yes, I know, you should switch me off. But before you do, watch this." The Doctor spoke quickly before rapidly typing on the laptop, Jerome growing bored stood from the bed to walk around the room. Glancing at his dirty striped top, he rolled his eyes, searching through Jeff's closet for a new top.

 

"Fermat's theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault, I slept in. Oh! And here's an oldie but a goodie, why electron have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke! Look at your screen, whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." 

 

"Whew and they say I have a flare for the dramatics?" Jerome muttered, holding a long sleeve, clean, white top up to his chest to see if it would fit.

 

"Sir, what are you doing?" A voice questioned from he laptop as the Doctor picked up the phone and started to type.

 

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. Why a I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who worked for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got. Any questions?"

 

"What does this virus do?"

 

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets into the WI-FI and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

 

"He means you, Jeffy. Oh hey, I taking a top, hope you don't mind." Jerome spoke as he pulled his dirty top off, leaving him standing there shirtless as he picked up the clean top, his back to the Doctor. 

 

"You what?" 

 

Seeing Jerome changing, the Doctor averted his eyes to give him privacy, going to answer Jeff' question but doing a double take when he saw Jerome's back. His hearts freezing, his breathe caught in his throat a he abruptly stood up, passing the laptop to Jeff as he too a step toward Jerome, his eyes zoned in on the familiar circular pattens embedded in between his shoulder blades. His chest burned, the same place where the same pattern was embed in his own skin ass he read the familiar writing. The lost language of the time lords. The gallifreyan writing could only mean ONE thing; Jerome was the Doctors soul mate. Such an intimate bond was rare on Gallifrey, but it did occasionally happen, however it had never before happened between a time lord and a human. His hearts started to beat rapidly, joy overcoming his entire being as he relished in the fact he had found his sol mate after so, so many years. After the war, he had believed he would never find his soulmate, believed them to be dead long with his planet. Seeing the golden mark, the Doctor vowed that he would NEVER let anything happen to Jerome for as long as he was alive. Most would be disgusted that their bond was a human, he however, was elated because of course it would be a human, he loved humans. It didn't bother him that is bond had a limited life span as he knew that if they completed the bond, their lives would be linked. His bond was right in front of him, he was euphoric. 

 

His view of the mark was hidden as Jerome pulled the tshirt on, spinning around and ginning at the Doctor, oblivious to what the Doctor had realised, unknowing of why his back was suddenly burning with a pleasurable heat.

 

"Common Doc, we gotta go. Save the world and all that, right?"

 

"Right." The Doctor nodded, dazed, realising they had to hurry, storing the realisation away in his head to talk to Jerome about at a later time. Trailing behind Jerome like a lot puppy as he skipped out of the room giddily.


	3. The Eleventh Hour Part 3

"Don't worry, we've commandeered a vehicle." The Doctor spoke on the phone with Amy, watching as Jerome happily smashed the window of a fire truck, expertly hot wiring the vehicle as he and the Doctor hopped in. Giggling, Jerome turned the siren on as he drove like a mad man own the road to the hospital, the Doctor desperately clinging onto the door for support, his eyes wide at the reckless driving.

 

"Remind me to never let you drive!"He shouted over the sirens, watching as Jerome rolled his eyes, still laughing. The recklessness of the diving caused him alarm over the safety of his soulmate but the carefree laugh Jerome gave brought a smile to his face as his phone rang again.

 

"Are you in?" There was a pause before he continued more desperately, Jerome raising his eyebrow at the worry in his voice, only able to hear one side of the conversation. "You need to get out of there! Amy?! Amy, what's happening? Amy, talk to me!"

 

"Which window are they at?" Jerome questioned, a plan forming in his head as he saw the hospital in the distance. 

 

"Which window are you?" The Doctor repeated the question, curious about why Jerome wanted to know.

 

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end. Why?" The Doctor told Jerome after hanging up the phone.

 

"You know...I just looove dramatic entrances...don't you?" Smirking at the Doctor, he sped up the truck as the hospital window approached, clicking the button to release he ladder as it fell forward.

 

"Oh!" The Doctor laughed at the insane plan, quickly texting Amy telling her to duck as he braced for impact. 

 

They jerked forward in their seats as the ladder smashed through the hospital window, quickly exiting and climbing up the ladder as Jerome cried "that was so fun!"

 

"Right. Hello. Are we late? No. Three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor smiled, glancing at the clock as he climbed through the window, Jerome falling in after him and landing on his back, giggling at the entrance. 

 

"Time for what, time lord?" The creature and the Doctor exchanged smug glance before the Doctor spoke again.

 

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

 

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

 

"I could set you on fire if you wanted?" Jerome suggested, stepping towards Prisoner Zero and shrugging.

 

"No! No fire!" The Doctor spun around to point at Jerome with a serious look.

 

"Jeez I was joking!...kinda."

 

Chuckling nervously, the Doctor spoke to the alien again, "Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."

 

"I did not open the crack."

 

"Somebody did." The Doctor voice turned darker as he spoke, noted at the alien threatening Earth's safety. 

 

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you? The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know!" The voice turned into a child's voice as it mocked the Doctor, a strange feeling of anger overcame Jerome, he felt a strange need to protect him.

 

"The universe I cracked. The pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

 

The room fell into an uneasy silence before Jerome broke it, huffing "Silence would fall a lot quicker if you shut your mouth, dollface."

 

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" The Doctor pointed to the clock displaying zeros, quick to get the attention off Jerome as Prisoner Zero snarled at his comment. 

 

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?"

 

"It's zero, bitch." Jerome grinned.

 

"Now me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle feet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here. Oh and I think they just found it!" The Doctor laughed, holding up the phone as a light flooded through he window and into the room, indicating the Atraxi were outside.

 

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

 

"Yeah, but this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh and being uploaded about now. And the final score is no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh I'm never saying that again. Fine." He shouted, throwing his arms out as Amy and Rory looked away embarrassed, Jerome cackling at him.

 

"Then I shall take a new form."Prisoner Zero stated, not at all threatened.

 

"Oh stop it! You know you cant. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

 

"And I've had years." Prisoner Zero stated smugly as Amy and Jerome collapsed unconscious, the Doctor barely managing to catch Jerome before he hit the floor.

 

"No! Jerome?! Amy?! You've got to hold on! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake! Please..." The Doctor tailed off, desperately holding Jerome close to his chest, his hands on his face as he tried to wake him, his heats eating erratically with worry, Rory cradling Amy a few feet away.

 

"Doctor?" Rory shakily pointed to Prisoner Zero, now disguised as the Doctor.

 

"Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" 

 

"It's you!" Rory frowned at his confused face.

 

"Me? Is that what I look like?" The Doctor questioned, glancing down at himself before gently setting Jerome to the floor and standing up.

 

"Yeah. You don't know?"

 

"Busy day. Why me though? You're linked with them. Why are you copying me?"

 

"I'm not." Child Amy's voice spoke as she stepped out from behind the fake Doctor, young Jerome stepping out on the other side.

 

"Poor Amy and Jerome Pond. Still such children inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor they know will return and save them. What a disappointment you've been." The fake Amy glared at the Doctor before the fake Jerome spoke up for the first time.

 

"Poor little Jerome. You promised to help him, but instead you left him with me. 12 years in his head showing him such delightful horrors, twisting his vulnerable child like brain all the while he just kept hoping, believing his raggedy man would return, but you never did. And now? He's twisted far beyond what even you Doctor can help. I wonder, how does it feel knowing your precious bondmate is broken?" With each word that the creature spoke, the more frustrated the Doctor got, the oncoming storm appearing in his eyes as he clenched his teeth together. The words pushed him over the edge, the taunting of what this monster had done to his soulmate, caused him to dismiss the fact it somehow knew Jerome was his bond. 

 

"Didn't anyone ever teach you? You never, never, threaten a time lords bond." Rushing back over to Jerome, he knelt and rested his forehead against his, gently entering his mind and forcing the creature out, using the newfound bond to have the strength to fight back against its hold.

 

Screaming, Prisoner Zero was forced out of Jerome and Amy's heads, transforming back to its actual appearance, its mind on fire as it felt the time lords rage. Glaring at it, the Doctor gingerly passed a light kiss to Jerome's forehead before he sat up, still cradling the unconscious boy. Watching on with cold satisfaction as a light encased the squirming Prisoner Zero, the Atraxi speaking.

 

"PRISONER ZERO IS LOCATED.PRISONER ZERO IS RESTRAINED."

 

"Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero hissed before vanishing.

 

Running to the window, the Doctor watched as the Atraxi ship disappeared before taking out the phone and typing.

 

"The sun, it's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory questioned, however he went ignored as the Doctor helped a waking Jerome from the ground, checking he was okay before continuing to type.

 

"Ugh what happened? My head feels like the circus has been through it, especially the elephants." Jerome groaned as Amy woke at the same time.

 

"He did it, the doctor did it."

 

"No, I didn't." The Doctor once again corrected Rory.

 

"What are you doing?" Rory asked as he continued to type into the phone. 

 

"Tracing the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

 

"About what?" Rory asked as the Doctor cringed.

 

"The bill. Oi! I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were gonna burn it?! What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now! Okay. Now one done it." Finishing the call, he threw the phone to Rory, grabbing Jerome's hand and marching out of the room as Jerome raised his eyebrows at the contact but didn't do anything other than grin.

 

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?!"

 

"Where are you going?" Amy hurried to catch up to the Doctor and Jerome.

 

"The roof."

 

"Dressed like that? Please," Jerome scoffed, eyeing his clothes, "What did I say about making a dramatic entrance?"

 

Yanking the Doctor into a wardrobe room, he pushed him ahead to find some good clothes, the Doctor quickly catching on and searching though the racks of clothing.

 

"What's in here?" Amy questioned confused as she and Rory entered the room.

 

"I'm saving the world. Jerome's right, I need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show!"

 

Jerome clapped his hands together happily, giving Rory a death glare when he heard him scoff and mutter "Jerome right?"

 

"You Just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens. Aliens of death. And now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, he's taking his clothes off."

 

"Turn you back if it embarrasses you." The Doctor spoke, his back to them as he took his trousers off, Jerome watching with a growing smirk. 

 

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know? Are you not gonna turn you back?" Rory spoke before speaking to Amy who hadn't turned around. 

 

"Nope." Amy smirked, the resemblance shining through as Jerome smirked next to her, neither of them turning around as they watched. 

 

 

 

 

"So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving?" Amy spoke up as they exited onto the roof, the Doctor holding multiple ties, the eye space ship directly above them. 

 

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come onnnn, then! The Doctor will see you now." As he spoke, the large eye come down from the spaceship to study him.

 

"That's kinky, right?" Jerome leaned in to whisper to Rory, genuinely surprised when Rory acknowledged him and nodded back.

 

"YOU ARE NOT OF THIS WORLD." The eye spoke as it finished scanning the Doctor.

 

"No, but I've put a lot of work into it. I dunno. What do you think?" The Doctor turned to ask Jerome, showing him the ties. 

 

"The bow tie. Definitely. You don't wanna be ordinary, do ya?"

 

"IS THIS WORLD IMPORTANT?"

 

"Important? What's that mean 'important'? Six billion people live here, is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well come on, you're monitoring he whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

 

A giant projection appeared showing the Earth, flashing through scenes of human life before the Atraxi responded "NO."

 

"Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?"

 

"NO."

 

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here, oh there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is; what happened to them?"

 

The projection changed from showing multiple aliens attacking Earth to all the faces of the Doctor as he put on the bow tie and a tweed jacket. Stepping through he projection after the last face, his last incarnation, he spoke "Hello, I'm the Doctor. Basically, run."

 

"Damn that was hot." Jerome groaned just as the eye flew away terrified. In his fascination, Jerome failed to notice the Doctor run off, a sinking feeling appearing in his heart when he realised the Doctor had vanished, again. The sinking feeling grew into dread and anger when they raced back to the house only to see the TARDIS disappearing. The Doctor had left them, had left him, again.


	4. The Eleventh Hour Part 4

Racing out of bed and into the back garden, Amy's face brightened at the sound and I got of the TARDIS. He had returned. The Doctor had returned. 

 

"Sorry about running off earlier! Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

 

"It's you. You came back." Amy paused a few feet away from his, gazing at him with wonder. 

 

"Of course I came back. I always come back. Something wrong with that?" As he spoke, she stepped closer to him, her nightgown flowing gently in the cool night breeze. 

 

"And you kept the clothes."

 

"Well, I just saved the world, the whole planet for out the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me, I kept the clothes."

 

"Including the bow tie."

 

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow tie are cool, your brother agrees." He wasn't going to tell her the only reason he found them cool was because his soulmate picked it out for him. Lost in his thoughts momentarily, he didn't see her glance way in slight sadness at the mention on Jerome.

 

"Are you from another planet?"

 

"Yea."

 

"Okay..." Amy trailed off, studying him.

 

"So, what do you think?"

 

"Of what?" Amy cautiously asked, her defences up.

 

"Other planets. Wanna check some out?" Smiling at her, he straightened his bow tie.

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It means, well, it means come with me. You and Jerome. Speaking of which, where is he?" The Doctor glanced around the yard, looking for the ginger boy, his eyes holding disappointment when he didn't see him. 

 

"He's out. Where?" Amy quickly changed the subject away from her brother.

 

"Wherever you like."

 

"All that stuff that happened, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

 

"Don't worry. That's just the beginning, there's loads more."

 

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!" She shouted, stepping up to him as he grimaced at his mistake. 

"Oops."

 

"Yeah."

 

"So that's..."

 

"Fourteen years!" Amy cut him off before he could finish.

 

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

 

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." Disbelief and doubt coated her face as she frowned him.

 

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now, it'll turn up. So, coming?"

 

"No." Amy whispered, stepping back.

 

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." He pointed out, frowning at her answer.

 

"I grew up."

 

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." He smiled, clicking his fingers together as the TARDIS doors opened, Amy letting out a small laugh as she peered in.

 

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." Grinning with the excitement of having someone new in the TARDIS, the Doctor danced around the console, waiting for her reaction.

 

"I'm in my nightie." Amy, shell-shocked, whispered the only thing she could think of.

 

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that every happened or every will...where do you wanna start?"

 

"You are so sure that I'm coming." She stated, walking up to the console near him.

 

"Yeah, I am."

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village. I know how that feels. And I know how that feels."

 

"Do you?" She questioned as she touched the console, jumping when it beeped.

 

"All these years living here, most of your life, and your still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." He laughed, tapping a bell twice. 

 

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

 

"It's a time machine. I can get you back for five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" He asked, lightly impatient, he wanted her to agree o that they could go and pick up Jerome, it had only been five minutes for him, however he was desperate to see the red head again.

 

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know...stuff."

 

"All right then, back in time for stuff." Had he not been so anxious to see his soulmate again, he would have seen that she was clearly hiding something. 

 

"Oh a new one! Lovely. Thanks dear." He smiled at the machine as she produced a new sonic screwdriver for him. 

 

"Why me?" Spinning around, Amy asked the one major question on her mind.

 

"Why not?"

 

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

 

"I don't know. Fun. Do I need a reason?"

 

"People always have a reason." She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

 

"Do I look like people?" He asked, grinning at her from the opposite side of the console.

 

"Yes."

 

"Been knocking around on my own for a while. My choice. But I've started talking to myself all the time. It's giving me earache."

 

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" She walked around the console until she was face to face with him. 

 

"Just that. Promise."

 

"Okay."

 

"So," The Doctor began, clapping his hands as he ran around the console, " Where's Jerome? We'll go pick him up."

 

"Oh."

 

"Oh? Oh what? Whats wrong?" He sadness in her voice made him pause, worry overcoming him for him soulmate.

 

"He's...well after Prisoner Zero and then you left and he kind lost it..."

 

"What happened?" His voice deadly serious, he stopped in front of her.

 

"I mean, I know Prisoner Zero was messing with his head and that explains why he would constantly get into trouble. He had zero inhibition, doing whatever he wanted and the amount of times he got arrested was ridiculous. Two years ago, when you came back, he'd just broke out of prison, again. But...he just...snapped. He thought you'd abandoned him and so he wanted to get your attention somehow." She paused rubbing her neck and frowning at the memories as the Doctor looked away sadly.

 

"He tried to blow up the hospital." She blurted it out, wanting to get it out of the way quickly.

 

His wide eyes snapped to hers in shock, his mouth gaping open, "WHAT?"

 

"He, um, he thought it would get your attention. When he told the police that, and after the ...psyche assessment, they classed him as crazy. He's...locked in an asylum, has been for the last year." She averted her eye to the ground, unable to look at hi destroyed face anymore.

 

"This is my fault. I promised to help him!" Running his Hans through his har, the Doctor mentally screamed, not only had he failed to protect his soulmate, but he pushed him over the breaking point by leaving him again. A sudden realisation hit him, even though Jerome wasn't aware of the bond, he would still be able to feel the pain of being apart for so long, the unexplained pain must have been torture, pushing his ready fragile mind further into insanity. 

 

"Where? I won't leave him again." Amy jumped, his quiet voice no more than a whisper, sounded so broken.

 

After telling him the location, the Doctor told her to stay inside while he stepped out of the doors of the TARDIS and into a padded white cell room. The sight inside caused his breathe to hitch in his throat, tears pooling in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, he had to be strong. Jerome, bound in a white straight jacket with plain white trousers, sat curled up against the corner wall.

 

"Jerome?"

 

The voice cause Jerome's head to snap up, his gaze glaring daggers through the Doctor

 

"Huh. Hallucinations? That's new. Hey Doc, give me a smile." The ginger laughed, however the laugh sounded much more sinister than it used to, it hurt the Doctor to see him so corrupted. The once innocent phrase he had said as a kid, now sounded unhinged.

 

"I-i'm real. I'm so so sorry Jerome. I didn't mean to leave, I swear. And I promise that no matter what, I'll fix this, I'll fix you."

 

"I don't need fixing!" Jerome jumped to his feet, snarling at the Doctor, causing him to raise his hands in a surrender motion.

 

"Okay, okay. My people, time lords, they have this thing called a bond, a soulmate. You're mine, Jerome. Look," unbuttoning his shirt, the Doctor showed Jerome his soulmark, Jerome freezing as a feeling of content washed through his body at the sight, "I know its hard to understand, and I'll explain more I promise, but I won't leave you again Jerome"

 

His anger somehow disappeared as the Doctor stepped forward, gently caressing his cheek, a smirk feeling spreading over him starting from the mark on his back. Switching moods fast enough to give anyone whiplash, he grinned and spoke cheerily, "Where are we going then?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Laughter is contagious." - Jerome

"I am definitely a mad man with a box." - The Doctor


	6. Filler 1

“Woah. She really is bigger on the inside!” Jerome giggled excited, spinning around in delight as he viewed the impressive sight before him. At his comment, the interior of the TARDIS lit up in warm lights, the room seemed to be glowing at the new presence.

“She likes you.” The Doctor remarked, hoping up to stand by the console with a smile on his face as he watched his soulmate admire his home.

“Jerome?” The timid voice of Amy broke through his haze of amazement, his head snapping to where she stood in her nightgown. 

“Hiya sis, long time no see.” Jerome held an edge in his voice as he spoke causing the Doctor to step forwards alarmed.

“Ooh shiny!” Running past his sister and the Doctor, Jerome completely forgot what he was going to say as his eyes cast on the many buttons and levels on the console.

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit more.” Amy stepped towards Jerome, a look of pity on her face which caused him to frown and question why did she pity him?

“Meh at least you came…unlike some people.” Jerome gazed into the distance, a cold look in his eyes as he thought of how Rory had abandoned him, “and hey! Mels visited little ol me loads! I taught her loads of cool tricks. She once knocked out my guard and took to me a sweet shop, oh fun times.”

Amy looked on with horror, knowing Mels was bad enough without having Jerome teach her things.

“Um, maybe you’d want to change? I’ll how you the wardrobe room.” The Doctor coughed, wanting to change the subject whilst gesturing to the straight jacket Jerome was still wearing.

“Oh!” Jerome nodded, happily skipping off after the Doctor.

 

 

“Perfect.” Grinning into the mirror, Jerome analysed his outfit choice before heading back to the console room whilst whistling, the TARDIS lighting up the path for him to follow.

Arriving back in the console room , he tilted his head as he watched the Doctor hold his sister’s ankle as she floated outside the open TARDIS doors and into space. 

“Come on, Pond.” Laughing, the Doctor pulled Amy back into the TARDIS, Jerome freezing as the sound of the Doctor laughing happily filled him with an unknown feeling. 

“Now do you believe me?”

“Ah okay, your box is a spaceship! It’s really, really a spaceship. We are in space!” Pausing, Amy laughed with glee, “What are we breathing?”

“I’ve extended the air shell, we’re fine.” Hearing the worry in her voice, the Doctor was quick to wave her off to reassure her that she was safe.

“My turn.” Hearing an excited giggle, the Doctor and Amy turned around just in time to see Jerome race towards the open doors and jump out into space. 

“Jerome!” Eyes widening, the Doctor darted forwards, managing to barely grasp the bottom of Jerome’s shoe, keeping him from floating away into space. 

“Aw Doc, you’re no fun!” Once he was once gin o solid ground, he pouted as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

“What are you wearing?” Amy laughed lightly in disbelief, Jerome was wearing a set of pyjamas and a red nightgown over the top along with slippers.

“You’re in your pyjamas, now we’re twins! Ooh what’s that?” Leaning out of the door once gain, the Doctor with him this time, they gazed below the TARDIS to see a floating city.

“Let’s go see.” The boys both grinned at each other gleefully, Amy rolling her eyes in amusement.

Looks like things had got interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a bit of writer block concerning this particular story.


End file.
